Twilight: Falling Past Hope
by LostOblivion
Summary: What if Bella Swan had a younger sister? What if the Cullen's weren't the only kind of vampires out there? Everything was going to change...
1. The Time For Change

~Rydia POV~

I'm dying. Only my Mom knows, I made her promise to never tell Dad or Bella. Well, at least until it becomes evident that the only explanation is death. I decided that there is no need to talk about it. No need to even think about what's wrong with me. No need to let one diagnosis control how I choose to live. Who cares what the problem is. The only thing that matters is, since it's not curable, that there is absolutely no reason to let everyone I care about be in pain because of my problem. My Mom thinks I should at the very least tell Bella and Dad, but I can't. If I do, then every look they give me, would be a look of sadness or pity. Some may call it selfish, but it's something that I wouldn't be able to handle; and I can handle a lot.

My Mom, Renee, had just gotten married and I think Bella, my sister, has a slight quandary with that. Bella decided a few weeks back that it would be better for everyone if she moved to Forks, Washington to live with our Dad, Charlie. Being the obnoxious little sister, (by eighteen months,) that I am, I decided that I would tag along.

The problem with my sister is that she is unspeakably selfless and selfish at the same time. It's like her motives help others be content but in whatever the action is, it serves her needs as well. Sometimes it's difficult to know what a person's true motive is, and sometimes, even the person themselves don't know. Whether or not they realize what kind of person they are, everyone is selfish somehow. Everyone has their own demons to face.

Forks always succeeded in bothering Bella, she hates the rain and cold; but personally, I admire the place. Everything is green, beautiful, and mysterious; full of secrets. It rains constantly and as Bella loves the climate in Arizona, I love the climate in Washington.

We were nearing closer to our new home, the place I was happiest at. Our Dad was driving us and since I am younger I got to ride in the back. With that honor, I got the prize of avoiding the awkward "look at the weather" conversation. I stared out the window while the ever shy and socially inept Charlie and Bella Swan sat in the front in silence with the occasional comment about the weather.

Upon arriving at our new home, I received the privilege of seeing Bella's new ride: an ancient truck…thing. My vehicle of choice is a motorcycle which was going to arrive, (much to Charlie's disappointment due to the danger of it all,) a few weeks later. Since the house isn't all that big, Bella and I found that we would have to share the bathroom between the three of us; and Charlie, over the years, had done renovations and had added onto the house. So, that meant that Bella and I wouldn't have to share a room, just a bathroom. She got her old baby room and I got the new bedroom downstairs, which I found out that I would need to paint… and carpet. But, that was alright, projects are good for me.

Charlie made the correct decision in leaving us alone to unpack and try to adjust to a new home and soon a new school. I left Bella to do what she needed, which was most likely to cry and ask herself is this so called altruistic act was going to be worth the sadness. Sitting on my bed, I just listened to the gentle tapping of the rain wondering whether or not this was a good idea. Never knowing that everyone's lives would be changed forever.

I decided that maybe looking through some pictures would brighten my night some. Bella, an average looking person, was more unique than maybe she believed. Bella had chocolate brown eyes and hair; pale skin, which is odd since she practically lives in the sun; but all in all, I thought my sister was beautiful. Bella always believed that she resembled Charlie more than Renee, which isn't wrong, but Bella always thought that in a more negative way. I thought otherwise. I have dark brown hair but somehow managed to get dark almost black eyes, (I like to think that they are tinted purple; but I know that's just me trying to think I am unique.) Like my sister I also am pale, but unlike her, I never went outside in the sun as much.

Since I am still waiting for my vehicle to arrive, Bella drove us to our first day at our new school. It's interesting, being the new kid, as soon as we were seen by others, it was like being in an exhibit. It's like everyone already knows your story but still has to stare and wonder what really is going on. News travels fast, so we didn't really have to introduce ourselves because others mostly did the talking. We got our class schedules and went our separate ways.

When we lived in Arizona I had done multiple online classes my freshman year, so this year my classes got to be easy for the most part. Every classroom that I entered was met with stares and people happy to start a conversation. All I really had to do was nod and smile politely.

However, by the time lunch had arrived, I had decided that I liked three people: Zach, Melissa, and Ian. I believe that the four of us will become good friends. Luckily, since this is a small town, the three of them are already the best of friends. All I can hope is that I can find a way to fit in comfortably into their small circle of friends. I hate knowing that any friend I every make will someday have to face my death. I try not to think about it but, meeting these three great people have gotten me down that train of thought again. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get a miracle thrust upon me giving me more time. But the odds of that are not in my favor. It's better to not get my hopes up, better to just let things go the way they do or I could end up hurting people even more.

I joined them at their lunch table, which was in one of the corners of the cafeteria, and that was when I saw them.

~Quinn POV~

The screams are unbearable. I see my little sister suffering through something that no human or creature should ever have to bear. Our village, consumed by flames, has fallen. The war between my parents should never have been allowed, yet the elders let this horror take place. I haven't seen my brother since the moment we had to separate to find Siata, our sister. The island I have known since the day I first drew breath is dying. It will be gone by the time the sun comes up, so that means everyone needs to take cover from the sun soon. Everything I know, everything I thought I understood is gone.

I wake up in a tangle of bed sheets and my own sweat. Only a nightmare, it's over now. I get up and look out the window, the city lights of New York seem to always be on. It's odd living in a place where you can't even see the stars. Sometimes it makes me think that maybe the stars are an illusion to make the people stuck on the ground to hope that there is something better out there for us. No pain, no suffering, no lies. I find it hard to believe in such a place, heck, it probably doesn't even exist. The world is full of danger and secrets. Then there are the poor clueless humans. They walk amongst themselves every day and don't even know that there is danger all around them just waiting to strike. Those vulnerable creatures don't even realize just how precious their lives are. They have the potential to be saved, they aren't cursed from birth. My kind are an abomination just by existing.

I go to my fridge which is full of blood bags, all bought from various blood banks. My kind have found a safer way to survive than pillaging towns and cities of their humans. This way, at least the soulless can pretend for a little while that everything is alright.

We have even managed to hide our kind from the other race: the vampires that are like diamonds. My kind are older, wiser, but in my opinion more cursed then they are. We are so similar to humans that we can trick ourselves sometimes into thinking that we aren't monsters; while the others can never be aligned with humans without always having suspicion thrust upon them. Finding out how to kill them proved to be difficult when we first discovered them, though. We have our methods and they have theirs. Anytime any of them find out about us, we have to eliminate the threat. We may be monsters, but we are the ones that overcame killing humans. We are the ones who found a way to live in harmony with them. We aren't monsters… just evil.

My best friend, Vincent, has been by my side ever since a few years after my home had been destroyed. Wiped off the face of the Earth. He has always told me that I am melodramatic when it comes to describing our race. I think it's him who doesn't believe things are as bad as they are. I don't believe he feels like we are soulless or monsters. He always just simply says, "We are who we are and there isn't a thing we can do about it."

I sit in my living room waiting for him to arrive because we have and important meeting of the vampires about the diamonds, (our nickname for the diamond-like vampires.) He comes strolling through my door like he owns the place a few moments later wearing an expensive suit and is holding one that he expects me to wear as well. He always tries to get me to "dress how people think an ancient vampire would dress." Vincent is a peculiar one, but I always end up humoring him in the end anyways.

Vincent has icy blue eyes that always seem to pierce through people's souls. His hair is as black as a raven, and of course, the trademark of vampires: the pale skin and teeth. With vampires, there is always that perfection that makes humans stare in awe even though at one time in history, that stare would be the death of them.

I finally change into the suit Vincent had brought to me and I gaze into the mirror. Staring into the ever familiar bright, glowing, green eyes; my hair is as dark as Vincent's, making most people always confuse us as brothers. Which is fine with us because over the many years we have been friends, we consider ourselves to be bonded as brothers.

As we are in Vincent's car driving to the mansion where the kind is, I suspect there is something Vincent is keeping from me. He talks about the things that are to be spoken about at the meeting, but I get the creeping feeling that he's hiding something imperative from me. I shake off that feeling of doubt, there is no reason to feel uncertainty about my best friend… my brother. Little did I know, what he knew, would change everything.


	2. Suspicion

CHAPTER 2: Suspicion

~Rydia POV~

I don't know what to think when I lay eyes on them. They are beautiful, is my first thought. Beyond beautiful, but in their beauty lies a strangeness that I can't quite put my finger on. It's almost as if having angels walk before us, I look over to where Bella is sitting and see her staring as well. Maybe not quite as severe as I am, as I think she is at least trying to be a little more inconspicuous than I am.

There is a gorgeous blonde that looks like she should be a Greek Goddess or something that Melissa tells me is Rosalie Hale; the blonde man behind her is her twin brother Jasper Hale; a brawny man standing next to Rosalie is Emmett Cullen; a pixie-like girl known as Alice Cullen; and last is a bronze-haired boy who is Edward Cullen. These are all teenagers who were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Melissa says all this to me in almost a trance-like manner. I notice that Bella gazes at the one named Edward in a longing way.

It's weird, seeing these beautiful teenagers walking among the little people of Forks, Washington. They don't seem to belong. Melissa tells me that they live together and are couples: Rosalie and Emmett; Alice and Jasper; but, Edward is single.

"What? You got a little crush on Edward, Mel?" Zach jokingly says.

"Please, I think it's you that has the crush." she retaliates.

We all laugh. I think that maybe the Cullen's are people that are a mystery that may never be solved. But, I get the feeling that there was a slight connection between my sister and Edward, whether it was good or bad, I do not know. Or perhaps that's just me trying to make something out of nothing. Possibly, Bella has found a goal to try to attain. Which makes me glad because sometimes I get worried about her.

She tries to pretend that she's a fly on the wall. But that only worked in Arizona. Here in Forks, it's almost as if we're celebrities. That phase will soon disappear but for now, it's an obstacle in our lives. I am a little more social than Bella, barely, but enough to be able to read people better than most. Since I don't spend my time chatting with others, I listen and watch.

Those Cullen's are hiding something… and I have no idea why that makes me so fascinated. Usually when I find people like them, I avoid them. But for some unknown reason, I just can't get the chills to go away. By now I've looked away from them, listening to the dull chatter of everyone around me. Fortunately, none of my new friends have really been talking to me.

Unfortunately, I was sitting in a position at the table that I could look over at the Cullen family by just glancing up. By now I was staring at them again when one of them, Jasper Hale, looked up and saw me staring at them. I saw no real emotion in his face, just the pained look he'd had earlier when I first saw him. After that moment of being caught, we kept eye contact for, what seemed like just a second, followed by looking the other way. Then, the mystifying Cullen's got up and threw away their uneaten food, and left the cafeteria.

Lunch is over, so I go through the rest of my school day in a blur. School finally ended and so I went to go turn in my slip that I had gotten at the beginning of the day. Bella was already there but she stopped in her tracks. I then saw Edward Cullen march out of there, he seemed quite irate. I wonder what had happened to make him so mad, and to make my sister freeze like that. After I turn in my slip of paper, I catch up to a distraught Bella. I don't bother asking her what's wrong because I already know that she won't give me a straight answer and I get the feeling that it has something to do with Edward. That's alright with me since I know she is so easy to read that one way or another, I'll find out what's really bothered her so much.

When we got home she rushed to her room without so much as a word. I decided that if she didn't want to talk about it, I would at least start dinner. I'm not nearly as good of a cook as Bella, but I'm not half bad… in my opinion.

After a silent and awkward dinner, we all go our separate ways; Charlie to the TV, Bella and I to our different rooms.

I don't know why, but I get the hunch that something big has happened today. Not just the meeting of strangers, but something that none of us had any control over. But the mere fact that we had moved to this town had set things into motion that not even the mysterious Cullen's could've seen coming.

I laid in my bed for a few hours staring at the ceiling waiting for Bella and Charlie to finally go to sleep. When I was satisfied that they were, I snuck out to go for a walk. I was at the edge of the forest. For some reason though, I wasn't sure if I wanted to enter the forest. As if an inner part of myself was trying to warn me. I decided that this time I would listen, so I turned around and went back into my unfinished room. Determined that researching the forest's history would be helpful, I looked up everything about it. Much to my disappointment there wasn't much. The things that could've been potentially interesting turned out to be normal. What a waste of time.

~Quinn POV~

Vincent and I had went to the meeting to find that there wasn't anything that was actually new that had occurred. Just the normal: a vampire "accidentally" killed a human and the punishment is probation, (probation for vampires isn't good, that's all I have to say about that.) Other points of the meeting had to do with our businesses, how our stats are on not being noticed, etc. A normal discussion, but all the while it had not escaped my knowledge, the peculiar manner that Vincent had been acting. It was strange, but I know that if I press to know what he does he'll only get angry that I don't trust him. So, I will wait it out and remain around patiently for him to tell me what is on his mind. It will most likely be some time before he decides to tell me, but that does not matter to me.

Vincent has always been this way, secretive. I know that is bothers a lot of the other fellow vampires, but I guess I've grown used to his ways. We are two of the older vampires still around, so people usually just blame our ways to the time period we were born in. They don't realize though, that the time we were born in, secrets were the only way one could survive. Those times were primal, more so in my time as Vincent had been born about seventy years after I had. Those were the days.

We had parted our ways for the night. But, since I had nothing to do this boring night, I made my way back home. I don't know why I allowed myself to survive this long, stupid instinct. I should've died on that island with my family. My father is the one who did this to me. That bastard. My mother should've at the very least tried to save us, the children of the damned. My little sister never should've had to go through what she did, and my brother… Even to this day I have tried locating him. My past is the one thing Vincent doesn't know about me. My past is my nightmare. The one thing that keeps me line. The one thing that always reminds me that we are nothing but soulless. We have at least, for the most part, stopped being complete monsters. But, we are demons, evil, deadly.

I still believe, on the other hand, that the diamond vampires are worse. Our bite isn't deadly, isn't venomous. It's how much of a human's life force we take that determines who lives and dies. The diamonds kill, they have to. I don't believe they have to keep themselves alive by feeding on only humans, but they do pack a deadly bite. If my kind are bitten by theirs, which happens on occasion, it doesn't kill us. It's more like being stuck in the sun, burning alive but without actually dying. It's torture. But, we can suck the venom out quickly so, in the beginning it is more like a horrible sunburn at first.

Our various businesses around the world are all at the top, important, and no one suspects anything out of the ordinary. We have had a very long time to perfect our ways. Since we can blend in as humans easier than the diamonds, we can do things like this. Then there are the werewolves and shape shifters. We are at war with the werewolves, but we have taken care of them in the United States. They mostly keep to the eastern more the world. Shape shifters. I always kind of liked them, they aren't necessarily cursed, but they have more humanity than the rest of us. Maybe I envy them a little, luckily, we have befriended a few of them. There aren't many shape shifters in the world and we have two around to help us. We don't consider their kind a threat, they're around to help humans… usually.

My train of thought comes to an end as my phone rings, I look at the caller I.D. It's no one important but I answer it anyways.

"Quinn here."

The woman replies, " We have evidence that three of the diamonds are in our part of the city."

"Vincent and I will take care of it." Looks like this unimportant phone call ended up being more significant than I first thought. Vincent and I haven't had a hunt in a while.

I hang up and start dialing for Vincent. Turns out they had already called him and he's waiting for me downstairs. We smile, it's been a while since we got to play with some diamonds.

Vincent smiles maliciously, "Ready to kick some ass?"

"Always."

We take off at a run searching for them. The diamonds had killed three humans and we can't allow that. That could compromise our place in the world. We won't relocate if we can help it, we won't start over either. The hunt has started.

4

Twilight: Falling Past Hope


End file.
